supernatrual love
by mr grimjaw
Summary: Isaribi moves to Konoha and meets a new women, to love finds out shes something way diffrent then what she thought. mild narusaku


Authors note: I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto

Chapter1

Two purple heads meet

A girl of 18 is online in her house she as purple hair black eyes in pigtails online looking for a dungeon to join she just moved to Konoha a week ago,.

She found one called the wicked chambers, she smirked singed up as a member 100 dollars a month but it was worth it since she wanted friends and a new slave.

She then went to bed and went their the next day, it was a bar as well a lot of women and men with collars on their necks she smiled at this.

Some getting spanked she then went to a table and looked bored she dint have a slave, she ordered a soda a women with a big bosom came she as purple hair to and amber eyes with a collar around her neck.

Isaribi smirks and asks," do you have a master or mistress?" the women shook her head no and answers" no I don't I just work at the bar my name is Konan" Isaribi smiles.

Says," want to be my slave?" Konan smiles and says let me thank about it "she hands Isaribi her number Isaribi put it in her pocket a girl with pink hair and green eyes she smiled at Isaribi.

"hi I am sakura Haruno my master is Naruto and hes the head master around here who as many slaves " Isaribi smiles at Sakura signals, her to set down.

Both talked a blonde came up with two other blondes the trio smiled Naruto said," come on Sakura we need to go" she got up and said," yes master".

She gave Isaribi her number and left with her master Isaribi then paid and went home it was empty she has a sad look makes dinner for herself.

The next day she called Konan Konan came over Isaribi fixed breakfast for her and a slave contract Konan said," this good mistress" Isaribi smiled at her slaves complement.

Konan read the agreement and singed it " so how should I pleas you mistress?" Isaribi thinks, said," hang around with me?" both watched tv.

Konan was necked laying in the floor like a dog Isaribi was training her Isaribi is happy she then said," Konan what do you do for fun?" Konan thought.

Konan," I like video games movies comics reading books writing" Isaribi looks at her shakes her head yes.

Isaribi said," I like all that" both blushed and felt warm and tingerley "so mistress what should I do and wear for you?".

Isaribi said ," follow me" she took Konan to her room to her closet to see a sexy maid uniform it left very little to the imagination it has black bra with white things see thru top .

The skirt same and also see thru "want me to dress infrunt of you mistress?" Isaribi gave a perverted smirk, Konan took it has a yes striped nude she showed her mistress her big bust.

She got dressed and bowed infrunt of Isaribi Isaribi looked her over she had a nice firm round ass on good sized boobs, Isaribi blushed has a perverted look in her eye and wips Konan ass.

Konan yelped "Ow!" Isaribi smiles " you great slave now what should we do?" they watched TV, Konan then cooked dinner.

Then the two went to bed they both got up next day and went to the dudgeon Isaribi saw Sakura with the blondes named Ino and Shion.

She smiled and said," hey Sakura and girls" both Ino and Shion smiled and said "hi" .

Then the girl with blonde hair and baby blue eyes said," my name is Ino Yamanaka this girl beside me is Shion"Shion shook her head .

Izumi smiles at Shion thought ' all three are hot so is my Konan' she drank a soda Konan came to check on them, she then kiss Isaribi she kissed Konan back.

Naruto set down with them she has pigtails and sky blue eyes wearing a orange , shirt and blue jeans.

She kiss Sakura Shion and Ino cheeks they kissed her back she said," hi I am Naruto and I invite you and you slave here for dinner tomorrow night".

Naruto gave Isaribi his number Isaribi took it , after Konan shift was over they went home together , Isaribi then asked" will you move in with me Konan?".

Konan" may I think about it mistress?" she asked Isaribi shook her head yes they went to sleep Konan had the day off they went shopping, to the mall got new cloths and some bikinis .

They went back to Konan's it was a small apartment with a cat Isaribi been feeling abnormal all day , it started at 6am she felt hot and her pussy been quavering all day.

She began to breath heavy and blush she fell forward and into Konan embrace Konan looked worried said, "mistress what's wrong?".

She then said, " don' know" she said in-between pants she then kissed Konan Konan kissed back they made it to Konan bed both kissed more took their cloths off.

They were in their undergarments , Konan in black bra and thong both got fur on them Isaribi has light blue bra and underwear on.

Isaribi eyes turned violet" what's wrong with me Konan?!" she asked, in a panicked tone Konan replied" just shut up and screw me" in a mild dominate tone .

Isaribi then kissed Konan neck she moaned she then put cuffs on Konan tied her to the bed , she then took her bra off kissed licked her right mound wiling massaging the left.

Lust and ecstasy took Isaribi's intects over like it was natural to her it felt that way to, her back began to hurt so did her tail bone she fell on top of her slave.

It felt like things were digging out of her back and tail bone she yelled in pain and moaned in bliss, two wings popped out and a tail from her.

Konan then smirked said," you have awoken mistress looks like you not human but a Succubus she then gave a little giggle.

She said," I got a secret mistress I am not human either I am a fallen angel " her eyes glowed black .

It felt like both their souls were in a contest of dominance who could claim the other, the succubus/ mistress or the vampire / slave it also felt like to souls merging into one.

Isaribi then kissed down her stomach used her mouth tore her thong off, began to eat her out in a authoritative way Konan moaned has her cum rose.

Lucky Konan was a fallen angel so her soul could not be taken by her mistress, her back arched.

Isaribi quickened her Tung dug in deep in Konan innermost part ,"that's it mistress Isaribi !" she howled then she came then Isaribi then began to rub her pussy to Konan's

Both their pussy went up and down both moan in harmony Konan then said," mistress I heard you kind can make dicks try make one I want a big hard dick in me!".

Both their came rose every second both came in Harmony then Isaribi contrite on making a dick she made one, like Konan requested "were do you want it the mouth the ass or the pussy?".

Konan opened her mouth wide deciding to pleasure her mistress Isaribi slid her dick in, Konan sucked hard and fast both moaned it was paradise both keep at it Isaribi control Konan and her lustful desires .

She then pushed harder down Konan throat were she began to deep thrort the vampire , she was controlling her like a weak willed slut .

Konan moans were stifled by the big dick in her mouth Isarbi keep going her eyes glowing violet she said," ah my slut slave loves my big hard juicy cock " Konan shook her head yes.

Isaribi then came 15 loads in Konan mouth she tried swallowing it down but she gaged and coughed it up and it over flawed her mouth she then pulled out came again allover her .

Has Konan let her dark black wings out and feathers fell everywhere she had cum in her hair, on her face boobs and body Isaribi then rammed her dick in Konan pussy.

Konan shriek in pain has her hymen was ripped she then said,"opps I forgot to tell you I am a virgin mistress " she then went slow inside Konan Intel she got use to the cock In her innermost part of her.

Isaribi then pumped hard and fast Konan felt like she was losing her mind with Isaribi dominance, she felt like only her mistress pussy and cock meant everything to her.

Both their came rose Isaribi then came inside Konan she moaned and passed out Isarbi put a cover of warmth around them ,Both got up next morning got shower Isaribi also noticed her boobs got bigger same size of Konan .

" ah how did this happen Konan?!" Konan just snickered at her mistress reaction .

She said, "its because you have awaken mistress you a succubus lucky my soul not drained I have it least deity level power but you must stay in hiding at all cost or the SUP will capture you turn you into a weapon and experiment on you they .stand for supernatural unit protection they protect agist evil supernatural creatures their director is a bastard named Danzo he uses people of powers agist us".

She then looks down sad and a mixture of fright has she continued," I got one following me his code name is Pain he got telepathic powers he wont stop Intel I am dead or his".

Isaribi kissed her lips" I protect you when I learn my powers " Konan looked happier Isaribi then went to college and Konan at the bar.

End of chapter 1 of purple love please pm me saying you want more of this fic


End file.
